


Snowball's Chance

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Ben invited Emily to go ice skating before he realised he somehow never attempted to skate in his life. Sammy, being a good friend, takes him on a rink early and tries his best to teach Ben.There's a snowball's chance in hell that this will go well for Ben - and that's all he needs!





	Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [domirine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domirine/pseuds/domirine) in the [kfamchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kfamchallenge) collection. 



> I have no idea how to ice skate. I feel you, Ben Arnold.  
> That being said, I did a TON of research! All of the teachings are perfectly valid (though if you're really using my writing to learn to skate, I have concerns)
> 
> Please enjoy this terribly awkward time written by me, who's been on a rink twice in my life.

Sammy pulled a pair of ice skates from the backseat of the car.

"You have your own skates?"

"Yep. Not a big deal; lots of people go ice skating. Emily, for one, apparently."

"I'm such an idiot." They reached the door to the ice-skating rink, bright and early in the morning, Ben stubbornly standing at the threshold.

"Ice skating is fun-" Sammy grabbed hold of Ben's wrist and pulled him inside, who adjusted the grip to lace their fingers together.

"Not if you've never skated before. I'm going to look like an idiot!" Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Ben gripped tighter, likely making Sammy feel like the bones displaced in his hand.

"Easy for you to say."

A child squealed in delight ahead of them, finally reaching the ice. They held tight to a set of bars that were covered with a small penguin figurine as they began sliding along clumsily, feet skidding and slipping from under them.

"Do you need a penguin, Ben? I'm sure I can get you one-" Sammy cracked a grin, eyes alight in mischief, "You'd pass for a kid."

"You are the worst."

"I'm hilarious." They reached the front of the admittedly short queue, paid for their tickets and sat down to put on their shoes quietly. Sammy looked over at him as he pulled at his own laces and knotted them. "Those aren't tight enough."

"What?"

"Your laces need to be tight." He covered the blades of his shoes with a plastic guard and walked over. "Here, let me," Sammy knelt in front of Ben, reaching for the laces and pulling tight.

"OW!"

"Quit whining. You're the one who agreed to do this in the first place." He clapped his hands on his knees and stood, "All set. Come on. Let's get on the ice!"

"Why do yours look different than mine? And why'd you cover yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your skates. The blade at the toe is different."

"Figure skates. Yours are hockey skates."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing really. At least, nothing that will matter to your current level of ability." They reached the gate and Sammy removed the bright plastic from his skates, placing them by the glass. He slid onto the ice easily, turning and offering Ben his hand.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Probably." As soon as his skates hit the ice, he did. He truly did. Sammy pulled him out, away from the safety of the wall. 

"You know what? This was a terrible idea. I'll call Emily and reschedule for  **never**!"

"I'll let you fall."

"You wouldn't."

Sammy cocked a brow and took a step away. Ben's arms started flailing as he tried to regain balance. His foot slipped out from under him and he would have fallen backward if it hadn't been for Sammy grabbing a handful of his shirt.

"Wouldn't I?"

"I hate you so much." Sammy pulled him back to standing, maintaining a hold on Ben as he wobbled unsteadily. With a sigh, Sammy led them to the wall again.

"Alright, come on now. Bend your knees a little..." 

"If I bend them, I'll fall over!"

"At this rate, you'll fall anyway, now do as I say."

"What do you know about it anyway?"

"More than you. Okay, plant your blade in the ice. You feel that... how it sits in the ice? Good. Now move it back and forth. Get the feel for it and you'll feel steadier."

"This is stupid."

" **This** is how you learn to skate." When Sammy was satisfied, he continued, "Okay, now we swizzle."

"Swizzle? Please tell me you're joking."

"Are you going to let me teach you, or not?"

"Alright, fine! How do you... swizzle?"

"You push your skates apart, then let them come back together. Lead with your toes to go forward, and then once you get the hang of it you lead with your heel to go back." He scoffed but tried anyway, and managed to move along the wall slowly.

"I'm doing it! Sammy, I- Woah!" Ben had turned to Sammy, stupidly letting go of the wall, wobbled dangerously and fell to the ice.

"Lesson Two: How to Fall!"

"That's lesson two?!? I know how to fall!" He tried to stand, only to fall back as his foot slipped forward. Sammy came down on his knees beside him, laughing.

"That's lesson two," he affirmed. "You're on a pair of blades on  _ice_. It's not falling that's the problem, it's getting back up."

"Oh."

"First, put one foot out in front of you. Keep the toe of your other foot dug into the ice, and transfer your weight over. You want to use the muscles of your leg to pull yourself up." It took two tries, but he was finally on his feet again.

"How is falling the second lesson? What about stopping? That seems like the next step after moving!"

"Remind me: what order did _you_ do them in?"

"Way to throw me to the garbage bears."

"Lions." He corrected.

"I know what I said and I stand by it."

"Alright, alright. Let me explain before you try it, okay?"

"Okay."

"To stop, you need to put your toes together and push your heels **out**. If you just push your toes together, your skates will cross and you could break your leg."

"Break my leg. BY STOPPING?" Ben stammered, "How-how did you let me on the ice without telling me that I could  _ **break my leg**_?!?"

"You're a journalist. I believe you once said a 'phenomenal' one at that! You didn't do any research?"

"It's ice skating. Kids do it all the time!"

After they spent the next hour practicing, slowly getting the hang of everything, Ben was almost ready to leave.

"Next you'll be teaching me how to do jumps and spins," he laughed.

"I really don't think you have the skill or I have the patience."

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Alright." He sighed. After taking him to the wall where Ben could stand on his own Sammy moved towards the center of the rink where a couple was spinning, jumping, gliding smoothly along to Taylor Swift's ' _Dancing With Our Hands Tied_ '. "Keep practising!" He called over his shoulder.

Sammy seemed just as comfortable moving forwards as he was backward, switching between the two easily, which would have been surprising if he didn't go from gliding to a spinning jump.

Doing any of that, let alone supported by just one thin blade, made Ben feel weak at the knees. He couldn't bring himself to look away as he slowly wound his way around the edges of the rink. Sammy was elegantly gliding over the ice, through the air, dancing effortlessly to the music that played over the speakers.

As the song came to an end, Sammy came from a low crouch to standing, spinning like a whirlwind. He met Sammy midway across the rink. 

"What are you, some kind of secret professional skater?"

"I was junior-league, actually."

"No way!"

"I can assure you, I was."

"I'm looking this up when I get home."

"Good luck to you. I didn't skate under this name."

"I have so many questions!"

"Mmhmm." Ben scowled, letting it slide.

"I can't believe I ever teased you for your dancing."

"Can we go? I'm starving and you owe me lunch."

"Yes, fine."

Ben was practically vibrating as they came off the rink and packed away their things. 

"You need to calm down. And tie your shoes - you'll trip, knowing your luck."

"I couldn't! I just learned how to skate. I'm invinci-!" Ben immediately tripped on an untied lace, smacking his face on a pole in the parking lot with a crack. His nose blossomed in pain.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Sammy took one look at him. "Yeah, that's a no." 

* * *

 

"You're lucky they didn't have to set it. And that you work in radio." Sammy joked as they came back to the car from the emergency department.

"Very funny." He pulled out his phone, "I'm going to have to cancel on Emily. Dammit!"

"Why? Ice is good for the swelling." Sammy laughed as he started the car.

"Stop it!"


End file.
